if we switched, would you still love me?
by Let The Wings Soar
Summary: twilight: typical romance: edawrdxbella. only this time, things are switched. Discontinued.
1. Chapter one

**Chapter One**

Edward's POV

I sat in the back of the bus, right by the bathrooms. Of course, that ment all these little kids coming up with their mothers and fathers and waiting in a line. I already hated busses, and the drive to Seattle was still another six hours away. It'd been about five and a half hours already since we'd departed from Prince George… I would have preferred to take a plane, but the bus ticket was cheaper.

My parents saw no point in going to school so far away. But they had always been sticklers, always wanting me close to home. But Prince George was so wretchedly cold all the time. After Florida, I couldn't stand it. So I was attending a small high school in Forks, Washington. I would be taking a smaller buss to get to Forks from Seattle, but after this I figured that I'd much rather pay the small fee of a Taxi.

I looked out the window. Thankfully, I was sitting next to no one besides the person in the row across from me and in the many rows ahead of me, people in all sorts of clothes were sitting. At every stop we got people in cooler clothes, slowly progressing to Seattle weather.

The road was dark and grey. It was raining outside. No surprise there. On the little screen in the back of the chair in front of me a rather boring movie was playing, one that I had chosen at random. I munched slowly on the granola bar I had packed along with several other snacks my mother had forced on me. I was glad she had practically packed me two whole meals. I mean, bus food isn't horrid, but it's not too good, either.

I leaned against my pillow and closed my eyes. The next thing I knew, I was awoken with a jerk as the bus stopped at the next stop. My movie was long since over, and my earplugs had fallen out. I rubbed my ear and rolled them up. I organized my stuff as people began to board and get off. I looked out the window. It was pouring rain. I checked my watch and looked at the sign. I'd slept on and off for nearly three hours. We were in Vancouver. I got up and entered the tiny bathroom so I could avoid the line.

When I stepped out to return to my seat, I was dismayed to see a girl of about 14 or 15 sitting in the seat next to me. What must've been her parents sat in the isle next to mine. I sighed quietly as she pulled her legs back so I could get to my seat.

I looked at her. She had her shoulder-length brunette hair that was straight as a ruler tucked behind her ear. Her wide eyes were light hazel and a bit close together. She had a thin face and high arching eyebrows. The girl was wearing a light pink top and a short plaid skirt. She, in all, was very pretty.

She glanced at me. "Hi. I'm Meggie," she said shyly.

"Um…Hi. I'm Edward." I said, blinking. She smiled slightly.

"So where're you going to?"

"Forks. Just some small school I want to attend," I said blankly.

She half smiled, half-smirked. "Funny. I'm going to Forks too. Same high school, probably. As far as I know there's only one."

"Forks High School. Yup, just one," I said, glancing to the two adults. "Are those your parents?"

"No. My aunt and uncle. They're escorting me before they return home. They live in California. Are your folks here?"

I shook my head. No need to speak when actions will do. Meggie was shy it seemed, but nice. We talked over the next hour, getting to know eachother. She was funny, not quite as shy as I had thought, and a bit pushy. But she was a sweet girl of fifteen.

"How old are _you_?" she asked.

"Sixteen," I said, more comfortable than I had been before.

"Oh. You look….I don't know. Sixteen, I guess!" she said with a laugh. I half-smiled. Meggie was quite cute. Not in that way. More like a little girl type thing. So innocent.

Eventually, we both fell back asleep. I slept until we finally stopped at Seattle. I had decided to take the next bus with Meggie. It was nice to have someone to talk to.


	2. Chapter two

**Chapter Two**

Meggie's POV

I stood at the bus stop with my aunt and uncle. I didn't really want to be going to Forks. It was a dreary city, even worse than here. This wasn't even my home. I lived twenty miles from here, we took a taxi to get to this stop, where we ate lunch. And now I was boarding a bus that was going from here to Seattle. I wanted to stay in my sunny home, but no, my Aunt and Uncle did not like that at all. Too bad my parents were rotting in a grave somewhere in Russia.

We waited to get on the bus. Several people got off, but not a lot. I reluctantly hitched my backpack over my shoulder and grabbed my duffel bag. The driver helped me put it on the over-full rack and told us to go to the back of the bus. This made me happy at least. I hated sitting in the front by the doors.

Aunt Raquel told me to sit across from her and Uncle Steve. I nodded as we walked to the very back rows. The one on the right was empty, so my relatives sat there. I sat in the isle seat of the left row. Another person was sitting there, their backpack on the floor and a pillow on the seat. It looked like a boy's stuff.

_I hope I'm not stuck next to some pervert of some ugly, disgusting guy. Or, even worse, an old man! _

I felt the buss start up, and heard the diver's voice over the intercom.

"Welcome, ladies, and gentlemen! We are heading to Seattle, our next stop along the way to California! We'll be coming around with snacks if you get hungry, and bathrooms are in the back. You can use the manual in the front pocket to work the screens, and ask an attendant if you have any questions!" This guy sounded like he was flying an airplane. He probably was, in his own little world. But the isle was quite wide, and this was a long bus with an airplane-like kitchen thingy in the back.

As we started driving, I heard the bathroom door open. A line had already formed for the tiny thing. It was good there were two. I looked up, surprised as the person who was in there didn't walk forward. I realized it was the person next to me, so I pulled my legs in to let him pass.

As he sat down, I glanced at him. I couldn't help but let out a tiny gasp. The boy had copper colored hair, fair skin, and green eyes. He wasn't perfect, but he was cute!

"Hi. I'm Meggie," I said. I cursed my voice for being so quiet all of the sudden.

"Um…Hi. I'm Edward," he muttered. I smiled. He didn't seem to want to sit next to me, but I was secretly thrilled.

"So where are you going?' I asked, trying to start a decent conversation.

"Forks. Just a small school I want to attend." His voice was dead, but his face was disagreeing with that. His looked very annoyed. I didn't want to do that!

"Funny. I'm going to Forks too. Same high school, probably. As far as I know there's only one."

He looked down and sighed. " Forks High School. Yup, just one. Are those your parents?" he asked, changing the subject. _At least he wants to know something about me._

"No. My aunt and uncle. They're escorting me before they return home. They live in California. Are your folks here?"

He shook my head. I decided that Edward wasn't that bad. He just needed to be a bit more friendly.

"How old are you?" he asked.

"Fifteen. How old are _you_?"

"Sixteen," he said, more comfortably.

"Oh you look…I don't know. Sixteen, I guess!" I said laughing.

"Hmmm," he said.

"So, are you taking the bus or the taxi?" I asked, hoping for the bus.

"I don't know," he said, with a bit more life in his voice. Maybe I was getting somewhere?

After talking for a while, I got tired. We stopped talking, and my eyes closed.

Bella's POV

I sat in my room, on my blue sheets. Alice was going to go shopping with me, but I wasn't really looking forward to trying on tons of clothes. But it was her birthday, after all, so I had to. No choice. I yanked the brush through my hair. Now does this work? I'm a vampire, I've been one for nearly a century and a half, but my hair still tangles? Geez.

"Bella? Are you ready?" Alice called.

I opened my door and nodded. "lets go."


	3. Chapter three

**Chapter Three**

Bella's POV

Fork's mall was hardly a mall at all, so Alice and I drove to Seattle. She was super excited. After shopping and seeing a movie we would go hunting together, like we used to. But now we were busy attending the high school in Forks and we all had to go hunting together. It would be a nice change.

As we got out of Alice's yellow Porsche, I heard a whistle behind me. I turned, spotting a gang of boys, each holding a can of beer. I could smell it from here.

"Hey, ladies. Why don't you come with us for a moment?" the tallest one called. He was a redhead. The next one was rather short and pudgy, but had a massive purple Afro. The third was tall and gangly, with a green Mohawk.

Alice scowled at them and pulled my hand in the other direction. I followed her willingly, glad for once to enter a shop that had everything under the sun that was pink and frilly. That relief, however, faded as soon as Alice picked out a bikini for me to try on.

"Aliceee! I'll look horrible in that!" I moaned.

"Nonsense. Now, go try it on, and let me see!" she said matter-of-factly. I sighed, giving up the argument that I knew I wouldn't win. My sister was unbeatable.

So I entered the changing room and stripped to my underclothes. I grimaced as I slipped it on, as it seemed even skimpier on me. How could something so girlish be so….French lingerie-ish? Even though I was long since a vampire, I still grimaced at the prospect of shopping, parties, and overall attention. The first few years hadn't been as hard as they could've been, thanks to my gift, but I'd still had trouble. But I preferred not to think about my human past.

As I stepped out, Alice squealed. "Omigosh, Bellie! You look so cute!" Alice cried, using that dreaded nickname she gave me as a human. I winced as she forced me to turn around like I was a mannequin.

"Alright, alright. Is there anything else-" I didn't even get to finish my sentence. Alice had already pushed a pile of clothes into my hands.

"Show me each one!"

I sighed and walked back in. We were in that store for a long time, playing fashion show. Alice tried on pretty much the whole store. Then we went to Sephora and used the samples to give each other makeovers. We were like little twelve-year-olds, but hey, this is Alice were talking about.

It was late that night when we finally got home after hunting. We laughed along to the music, enjoying our never tiring energy. Alice chased me around the yard for a while. I let her catch me and we went into the house for presents.

Alice already knew what I had gotten her. All the clothes she wanted, which was pretty much all of that Pink Boutique place. Emmet got her a new purse. Her old one was adorned with one stain, rendering it unusable. Rosalie and Esme got her several new piano books, and Jasper and Carlisle got her several new pillows and a movie.

And then Alice took Jasper by the hand up to her room, and we left them alone. I settled down next to Esme on the couch, watching TV. Rose and Em were talking to Carlisle in the kitchen. I wasn't listening, so I didn't know what about.

I sat there, thinking, until the sun came up over the trees. It was time to get ready for that stupid high school.

Edward's POV

I looked at the house. It was grey with a dark beige door and roof. The garden was rather small, but okay I guess. I noticed the rent sign in the window. It would soon be taken down. I walked up and knocked at the door. A man of about thirty opened the door. Michelle Volatski, and her three-year-old daughter Nicolette.

"Are you Edward Hanfors?" she asked sweetly. I nodded, and she moved to let me in.

"Welcome, sweetie." I could have spat in her face. "Why don't you put your things upstairs? Your room is the first door to the left. I smiled dryly and hurried upstairs. Opening the door, I looked around.

The room was light cream, not the best but okay, and the curtains were brown. A simple twin bed with a blue comforter was pushed against the right wall. A closet with a torso mirror was opposite it. A desk was adorned with a stack of paper, pens, erasers, scissors, tape, and such. A small bookshelf seemed rather dismal empty. I opened the closet and started putting my things away. I organized the desk and put my books and iPod on the bookshelf. I walked downstairs, tucking my wallet and cell into my pocket.

Michelle was waiting. "Hello. I'm Michelle and this is Nicolette. Were pleased to have you here. There's just a few things you should know. First of all, any time you're hungry, please grab a snack. Everything you could need is here, and if there isn't something, feel free to write it on the list here. Also, the library is there. My husband Vernon uses it as his study, so just be careful not to disturb him. Our cleaning lady Seira comes on Tuesdays. Don't mind her. I will be gone for much of the day, as will the rest of us. Our house is walking distance from the school you will be attending. Do you know how to get there?"

"Yes, thank you."

"It's nothing dear. Just a word of advice- my husband sadly isn't the warmest of people, so just be a tad careful of his temper. He's nice enough once you know him."

I nodded. "Thanks. I'll be careful."

She smiled. "Alright. Dinner will be ready in an hour. Oh, I have some school supplies for you in the library. Why don't you put them by the door for tomorrow? Nicolette, go play with your Wii or something."

I opened the library door and saw a backpack in the corner. I looked through it. Pencil case, binder, schedule, paper, et cetera. I put it by the door in the corner and went to watch TV with Nicolette, what with nothing else to do.


	4. Chapter four

**Chapter Four**

**(the school is how I imagine it.)**

Meggie's POV

I was staying in a tiny apartment, in a tiny building. My apartment consisted of a bathroom, bedroom, closet, living room/ dining room and a tiny, tiny kitchen. My family and some friends had supplied me with a bed, a table and two chairs, some cooking utensils, a couch, chairs, a TV, and that sort of thing. I would start school tomorrow, and I wasn't sure weather or not I was excited to go. I certainly was looking forward to seeing Edward again, but I was going to miss summer.

I set my stuff out for school by the door and ate a small dinner of mac and cheese. I was tired, so I went to bed straight after. My dreams were restless, filled with bright lights and loud voices.

. . .

I woke up to my alarm, grumbling at the annoying sound. Why can't school start later? I pulled on my robe and stumbled into my bathroom. I reluctantly pulled my warm robe and PJs off. I turned on the water and gasped at the initial cold. But the water warmed quickly and soon the glass door was covered in steam. I scrubbed vanilla shampoo and conditioner through my hair. Thankfully, the hot water woke me up and by the time I stepped out, I felt much better. I yanked my brush through my hair and dried myself off with a big, fluffy white towel.

I walked into the kitchen, no longer cold with my blow-dried hair and long, grey stretch-pants and purple v- neck sweater. I quickly ate a bowl of Lucky Charms and grabbed my bag. I looked out the window and sighed. I grabbed my umbrella from the closet and opened the door, glad I was wearing warm clothes. Did summer even exist here? I sighed and opened my umbrella.

Edward's POV

The school was very, very small. I watched people parking from the shelter of the hallway. It was a school made of portables, so the hallways were…open. I checked my watch. Not long till my first class, Language arts with Mrs. Vensfer. I grabbed my backpack and walked to her class to wait. The door was open, so I went in. I was sat down where she told me to and got out my books. Suddenly, I heard a "Hi" right by my head. I looked up and, what doo you know, its Meggie.

"Hi Meggie."

"I didn't know we had three classes together, did you?"

"I do now."

I looked up again at the sound of some half-hidden gasps. Two people were walking into the room, two girls. One had short, black spiky hair and the other was a brunette. Both had golden eyes and were so beautiful it was impossible to look at anyone else. And I wasn't just being weird, everyone had stopped to look, some trying to do it inconspicuously and others, mostly boys, just plain out gawking.

The black haired girl sat next to me at Mrs. Vensfer's orders. Meggie smirked. "Wow, she's pretty!"

I had to agree. I was about to reply, but our teacher started taking role.

"Abesforth, Keith?"

"Here!" called a red haired boy whose face was covered with freckles.

"Ansaie, Emily?"

"Hi," a girl with blonde hair and green eyes said.

"Cullen, Alice?"

The black haired girl next to me raised her hand.

"Cullen, Bella?"

I looked over at the brunette. "Here," she said. Her voice was like a song, not like speaking. I was not the only one watching her, but the second her eyes met mine, I dropped my gaze.


	5. Chapter five

**Chapter Five**

Bella's POV

I glanced over at the boy, Edward Hanfors. He seemed different than the others, not inclined to stare at my unnaturalness as the others were. A childlike, cute pale blonde spiky haired boy named Mike Newton had been gaping at Alice and I the whole morning. As if I wanted to be stared at. His babyish face turned brilliant red as I caught him looking and he ducked his head down. A bit later, I noticed him looking at his next "target"- a pretty, hazel-eyed girl with straight brunette hair named Meggie Smith.

After class, I overheard him talking to her.

"Hey, you're new here, right?"

"Yes, why?"

"Do you need someone to show you around?" he asked eagerly, smiling. She smiled half-heartedly.

"Thanks, but no. I'm fine," she said as she turned to Edward, apparently her friend from elsewhere. I walked quickly- slowly for a vampire, of course- out of the room, leaving a crestfallen Mike behind.

. . .

I stared at the apple on my tray. Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, and Emmet sat around me. Alice hadn't even taken anything, but the rest of us had gotten at least a yogurt or _something_, because we were already attracting looks. If I could still blush, like my long since gone human self, I would be beet red as the apple in my hand.

"Yeah, they're adopted.."

"The two older ones are seniors…"

"I know! So beautiful!"

That's pretty much what we were hearing the whole time. Over a century of being a vampire and I still couldn't get over my super senses.

I was in a hurry to get out of there, so I got up and dumped my apple. Alice followed me.

"Done already?"

"I don't like being stared at," I said matter-of-factly. Alice laughed.

"Well, the days only half over so you better start learning to at least tolerate it!" I sighed and noticed a bunch of people heading out of the cafeteria.

"Come on, lets go in here for a moment," I said, ducking into the girl's room. Alice looked puzzled.

"Why are we in here?"

"So people don't crowd around us, and so we look more normal. Humans need bathroom breaks, you know."

It was just my luck that a group of girls chose that moment to come in. So much for avoiding staring eyes. My new friends Angela and Jessica were among them, and they walked over to say hi.

"Ha, you two should have seen Mike and Eric's faces when you walked in here, they were like, 'Woah, so hot girls use bathrooms too?'!" Jessica snickered.

Angela nodded and Alice chimed in with her pealing bell like laugh.

"And then they joined a group of guys staring at your sister, Rosalie… It was pretty funny." Angela said. I smiled weakly at what seemed to amuse them to the tips of their toes. To be honest, I could care less. Acctually, I wish the boys wouldn't stare at all. I really couldn't wait for the end of the day.

Meggie's POV

I was watching TV on my couch, but I wasn't paying much attention. I was mostly thinking about my first day in the new school. It wasn't the worst of days and I had made quite a few friends, and met some cute boys, but it wasn't extraordinary. To be honest, I was a bit disappointed. But then, what was I expecting? This was Forks here, not New York.

Still, I was a bit bored. On my first day, too. "How are you going to last Meggie, if you're bored on your first day in a new place? Anyway, once you go to the nearest mall you'll be fine," I said to myself.

I dug my spoon into my ice cream. Yes, I was having ice cream for dinner. "I'm probably going to get all fat and have to work out, and then I'll never get to go to the mall," I grumbled, even though I knew that wouldn't happen.

I flipped through the channels aimlessly, flicking from Glee to Dora to a Shrek movie. What was with all of these little kids shows? I went back to Glee and settled in to watch. Of course, it was re-run.

As a bunch of smiling faces broke into song, I put my bowl into the sink, planning to wash it later.

As I got ready for bed, a strange smell hit my nose, like smoke. I looked out the window, to my right. On the porch, a fat man was smoking a cigar. I shut the window disgustedly and pulled the covers over my head.


	6. Chapter six

**Chapter Six**

Edward's POV

"Ugh, why, why, _why _are they allowed to give us so much damn homework on the first week of school?" Meggie wailed as we walked away from the building, both of us laden down with a pile of books and papers. It was Friday afternoon, and all I had to look forward to this weekend was homework, homework, and homework.

"I wanted to go to the mall this weekend, but I have too much homework now," Meggie pouted.

"Don't worry, it's only like this for the first few weeks. Or so my friend tells me," Mike Newton said, catching up to us. I glared at him. I didn't like him much, but Meggie seemed to like him. It was obvious that Mike was very childlike.

"I sure hope so," Meggie sighed. "Maybe we could all do homework together?" she asked, pepping up. I winced.

"No, that's fine-" I was cut off by Mike, who was nodding vigorously.

"Yes, yes! That's a great idea, Meggie! Edward, Meggie, why don't you come over Saturday? From like ten to one, how about?"

"That works for me," Meggie said before I could protest. "Edward, you're coming too, right?"

"Um, I guess so," I muttered.

"Okay then, it's settled. Se you then!" Mike said, leaving us at the corner.

I sighed. _Oh well, it's just one weekend…_

. . .

Meggie's POV

"Meggie and Alice, you'll be lab partners for the year," Mr. Baker told us. I glanced at Alice. She was one of the Cullens. The beautiful, perfect Cullens. I wasn't sure how I felt about being her partner.

"Okay," Alice chirped. She smiled at me, a real smile. I noticed Mike sigh. I knew he was hoping that he would get to be partners with one of the Cullen girls. Bella was with Edward.

"Your assignment today is to look at onion cells under a microscope. Follow the instructions in the packet. Work nicely." I almost expected Mr. baker to say "good night" he sounded so tired.

"Okay, so what do we have to do?" I asked, looking at the list of directions.

"Peel off the thin membrane from between the onion slices, place it on the slide, put some iodine on it, and cover it with a slip. Then we look at it and draw what we see," Alice said simply. I blinked, catching up with her.

"Oh, okay then. Can you get the slide and coverslip? I'll get the membrane from the onion," I said. She nodded, and stood. I picked up the onion slice and separated the sections, then searched for the membrane. When I finally found it, I couldn't get it off. I accidentally broke it and had to get a new one. By this time, Alice was back.

"Do you need help?" she asked, trying not to laugh. I pouted, nodding. She picked up the onion and, in one swift motion, revealed the thin skin. I stared at her.

"How do you do that?" I demanded. "It's not _human!" _She giggled.

"Don't be silly, it's easy. You just need practice!"

"And how come you've had so much of this practice?" I asked, curious.

Her eyes grew a bit guarded, and I wondered why. The change was barley there, but visible if you looked for it. I shrugged it off as she answered.

"Oh, I don't know, really." She shrugged. "I kind of just picked it up."

"Alright then. Lets make this slide, then." We went on to complete the lab, and I went on to spill the iodine three times, and then gave it to Alice to handle. She, of course, didn't even spill it once. I placed the coverslip down and inserted the slide. Only a few groups were as far as us; most were still trying to peel the membrane, like Mike and Angela. I glanced at Edward, who was already looking into the microscope. I peeked in and adjusted it, then hastily sketched what I saw.

Alice took the same amount of time as me, and her drawing was perfect. I rolled my eyes.

"What?" she asked sweetly.

"Show off," I muttered, and she laughed. I decided that Alice wasn't as different as she seemed, despite her gorgeous looks and unnatural grace.

"Meggie, Alice, are you guys busy this weekend?" Jessica asked as we gathered our things to leave.

"No, why?" Alice asked as I shook my head.

"Angela and I want to go to the mall. You want to come? You can bring Bella too, if you want," she said, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Sure, sounds like fun!" I said, and Alice smiled.

'You can expect to see us there," she promised, then waved goodbye and waltzed over to Bella.

"I can't believe those two," Jessica whispered to me. "There so… perfect!"

"I know! Whatever classes they've been taking, I want in on those!" I muttered back, and she giggled.

"Okay, see you later, Meggie!"

"Bye Jessica. See you," I called, walking over to Edward.

"Hi there," I said cheerily. Mike bounced up to us.

"Hello!" I smiled at him, and Edward nodded coldly.

"I'd best be going.. Bye Meggie," Edward said quickly, then walked off. I waved halfheartedly, grimacing.

"Sorry, I don't know why he doesn't like you so much," I said apologetically. Mike shrugged.

"It's fine. Not everyone's always gonna love me." I nodded, looking off into space. Suddenly, Mike said, "Hey, Meggie, are you, um, busy this weekend?"

"Eh?... Oh, yeah. I'm going to the mall with some friends. Why?"

He blushed. "Um, no reason. I just was wondering because I had nothing to do so, yeah…" he shuffled his feet and didn't meet my gaze. _Was he asking me out? _I wondered. Then he brightened up.

"Oh well, whatever. See you later!" he seemed eager to be off, so I smiled and headed my own way.

I yawned as I left the building. "I can't believe it's only Wednesday…" I muttered as I trudged home.


End file.
